Triple Trouble
by thefutureMrs.JohnnyDepp
Summary: A trio of friends, Gwendolyn, Victoria and Iris are plunged into an entertaining and highly interesting adventure involving the well know cast of PotC, includign everyone's favorite pirate, Jack Sparrow. The trio are extremes of each other, but stick like


A/N: Hello everyone!!! This story is about me and two of my friends, Rebecca and Jessie, but we all have different names (so that they match the era). Rebecca will be Iris (Rebecca Note : AHEM) , the tomboy of the group. Jessie will be Victoria, she to us is a kind of mother figure and the only reason Iris and I haven't done something incredibly stupid. And of course me, Tia, will be Gwendolyn, a kind of out of place girl and that doesn't know where she belongs. As we further along in this story you will see these three young girls grow to be women and find their true calling in life. But of course, jack sparrow and all of the characters of the POTC are included and their life adventure and will have to do with some interesting turn of events. So enjoy!!!

And by the way, sadly I don't own any of the POTC characters featured in this story, (cry, cry, tear, tear). Damn that Walt Disney!!! (Rebecca Note : Oh, but we like Walt...I named my invisible dog after him....)

Victoria stood on her balcony as her chestnut brown hair gracefully waved in the Caribbean breeze. She looked out into the quiet port as ships came into harbor, and was wondering what lies beyond Port Royal. But then a strange sort of ship caught her eye. Thinking nothing of the out of the ordinary ship that lured about the bay, she joined her two best friends in the parlor of their home.

"I told you Iris you must wear it, if not for me, for Elizabeth. It is her wedding and we all must wear one," Gwendolyn said while arguing with Iris

"I'm already wearing a bloody dress, want more could you want? I am not wearing a bloody corset and that is that, end of discussion, the fat lady is singing!" Iris exclaimed

This often happened between Iris and Gwen. No question they where best friends, but both with totally different views in life. Iris wanted nothing else but to be a pirate, a captain at that and sail the seven seas. Her whole ambition in life was to get out of Port Royal and sail the seven seas with her all women crew and plunder pelage their hearts out. But there was one big problem, she nether could afford a ship or crew. So she stayed in Port Royal with her two friends. Gwen however has traveled and rather stay put where she is, where she has family.

She grew up in London with her mother and sister. Her father was a pirate and died when she was young. Later on when she was fifteen her mother died, leaving her and her sister to fend for themselves. Together the two moved to Tortuga, Gwen became a barmaid and her sister did different odds and ends jobs to help support the two. Then finally her sister found her true calling, pirating, and left her sister behind. After months of not know if her sister was alive or dead, Gwen assumed the worst and then moved to Port Royal. There she meets Victoria.

Victoria, like Iris had lived her whole life and wished nothing more that to get away from Port Royal, but not as a pirate. She would like to travel the world, taking new experiences, meeting new people, and maybe the man of her dreams. She grew up in Port Royal with her parents. Her father was a captain in the navy, and her mother a simple housewife. But after her mother died while giving birth and father tragically died in a raid of the city, she was left with her families' riches and her two best friends.

"Gwen, stop bugging her, you know she'll never wear it, it was a miracle to get her to wear the dress. But now we should make it down to Lizzy's so we can all get ready for the wedding."

The three girls got their stuff together and walked to Will and Elizabeth's new home where the wedding was to be held. It was going to beautiful, they had their backyard gardens were filled with lilies and roses and every thing from the alter to the guest chairs where a deep blood red and pure white.

"Lizzy?" Victoria called as she entered through the open door with Iris and Gwendolyn following.

"Victoria is that you?" Will said as he entered the room.

"Yes it's us, but where's Liz? "

"Up stairs but before we go, there's some one I want you to meet."

Gwen's POV

We followed Will to the living room where a very bizarre man sitting on their couch. He sat picking at his nails like he had not a care in the world. He wore a tri-corned hat that was very old and tattered. But instead of the usual pirate attire he wore a suit much like Will's, for the wedding I had guessed.

'For a pirate' Gwendolyn thought to her self 'he is handsome, in a roguish unkempt sort of way.'

"well ladies" Will said breaking Gwen's train of thought," this is Jack sparrow, Jack this is Victoria, Iris, and Gwendolyn."

"Well first mate, its CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow and I know how to into me self to such fine ladies "he says with a sly grin across his face

"You better wipe that devilish grin off you face captain sparrow and bring your eyes up" I said in disgust as I noticed his eyes traveling towards my chest. 'What was I thinking; he is nothing but a repulsive pirate.'

"What? Oh that was nothin' luv, just admiring the view." He replied with yet another grin across his face.

"Jack this isn't the time or the place to start anything. Girls, Elizabeth is waiting for you upstairs in her room, her father will come up when it is time." Will said as he tried to prevent a fight form starting between me and jack. With us three made are way up to Elizabeth's room.

"What a repulsive man! Did you see how he looked us up and down? It was if we were slabs of meat at the butchers! I hope he is not staying long."

"Correction Gwen," Victoria said interrupting my complaints. "He was lookin' you up and down; he had so interest in us. I think you might have a date for the wedding if you play your cards right!" and with that Iris and Victoria started laughing at me as I started to blush at the thought of me and Jack actually dancing together at the wedding reception.

We soon made it up to Elizabeth's room and gazed at her as she stood in the most stunning gown I had ever seen.

"Wow it is just so gorgeous," Iris said in awe as we all excited in the sight of her dress and realized that out of the four best friends, Elizabeth was the first to marry and that brought tears to our eyes.

"I can't believe it, I'm getting married, it just so overwhelming. Well lets stop our crying so you can get ready and we can start the ceremony." Elizabeth said

"Okay, come girls lets get ready we mustn't keep everyone waiting" Victoria said 'matter of factly' trying to hide her tears

Narrator POV

The wedding was perfect. Will looked outstanding and Elizabeth was flawless, but the reception didn't go as smoothly as the wedding.

"well now Will ye are a married man, maybe ye aren' a eunuch?" jack said joking with

Will as they all shared drinks and everyone danced the night away, well except Iris and Gwen. Iris was still stuck in her tomboyish ways and the only man that offered to dance with Gwen was of course Jack which she immediately refused.

"Why didn't you go and dance wit' him," Iris said "He looks like he fancy's you Gwen"

"Because, I've heard of the stories of Jack Sparrow while I worked as a barmaid in Tortuga. He changes his women like he changes his shirts, he is no good.. I can't understand why you would ever think of me being with him."

"I wasn't you the one that brought that up," Iris said with a grin.

Gwen blushed; maybe she liked him just a tad bit. 'Well it doesn't matter now; he is out on the dance floor with some other girl, not even thinking twice about me.' She thought to her self, but she was wrong.

As he danced, he kept looking towards Gwen as she talked to Iris. Ever since he met her he oddly enough couldn't keep her off his mind. He wondered just why she hated him so. The song stopped and jack headed toward the table where Iris and Gwendolyn sat.

"'Ello ladies. Why are 2 beautiful lasses like ye self's sittin' here and not dancin'?"

Jack said trying to start a conversation.

"None of your concern sparrow" Gwen snapped

"well luv I wasn' trying to upset ye and its captain sparrow luv. Why are ye actin' so sour towards me, I didn't do nothin' to offend ye in any sort."

"Yes you did captain, you are just another man who treats women like a toy you can get rid of when bored with it and not as an equal. Do you think I'm dumb? You keep on looking at me, well my chest for that matter, and make sexually comments toward me that I find very offending. So all I ask of you is to leave me alone... are even paying attention?" Gwen said while jack again was grinning at her with a sly kind of look about him.

"Yes I was luv, but again I had to admire the view, did anyone tell ye that ye look marvelous in that dress?" Jack said. He was right and this made Gwen sort of blush at that fact that he thought of her at the slightest even pretty.

"Okay, now that you two have stop arguing," Iris said interrupting that gaze between Jack and Gwendolyn. "Captain sparrow I had a few questions for you."

"What would that be luv?" he said breaking the trance between him and Gwendolyn.

"Do you let many women sail with you?"

"On my pearl? I have a few exceptions for women. But oh there is one sailin' wit us now. Anamaria, on of the most fearsome gals I know."

"Ana? Is she here in port? Is she all right?" Gwen said with much concern.

"Well yes and yes luv. Why so much concern with a lass you don' even know?"

"I do know her... she's my sister."

To be continued

A/N: hope you like it so far, I am!! Please R/R!! The more you do the more I will update! Also big thanks to Rebecca for helping me write this story and letting me use you (hugs). So what do you do you think should happen in the next chapter? Put ideas up if you like to put some input in this story, it will be appreciated.

Tt4n (ta, ta for now)

(Rebecca Note : Heeheehee....me likies, Tia-friend.....-morphes into Iris-(


End file.
